


Well That One's Up To Me

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raceplay, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Corrin and Elise didn't get Camilla anything for her birthday, and in her offer for them to spend the day with her, Camilla takes them to an Outrealm brothel to sate her well known hunger for black men, and to bring her dearest sisters down with her. Anonymous commission.
Kudos: 15





	Well That One's Up To Me

"Why, there's no better present I could ask for than to spend the day with my dear sisters," was Camilla's all too padded response to Corrin and Elise confessing that their present to Camilla for her birthday was to spend the whole day with her and do whatever she wanted. Camilla knew they hadn't gotten her anything. She could tell by the flicker of guilt in their eyes. But she'd been ready to take them with her for a day out anyway, partially expecting them to forget. Eager to see what she had in store, she led them through the Outrealm Gate and off into a special realm with a large but otherwise unassuming building, promising they were going to have themselves a day of bonding.

But on the inside, there was something immediately amiss. Sex happened quite blatantly out in the open. This was a whorehouse. A den of sin and indulgence that immediately made the girls clench up in surprise, both Corrin and Elise startled by what they were taking in. Neither girl was prepared for the blunt force surprise of it all, doubly so as they clued in, Corrin before the more innocent Elise, that all of the men around were dark skinned.

Tugging hard on her pigtails and using them like handlebars, one man happily pulled Serra back, keeping her bouncing her perky butt down onto his lap as she took his cock to the best of her abilities. "Fuck me harder!" she shouted, unable to keep from being at least a little bitchy, even while jammed full of black dick and clearly having the time of her life. She couldn't pretend she didn't love every second of it, throwing herself into the deep end and embracing the pleasures and passions all far too wild to be able to contain.

Sumia clung to the shoulders of the man she rode, pushing tight against him, cheeks flush. "My friends insisted that I come and try this," she whined. "And it feels really good! I knew they were right, but I didn't know how good it felt. Nngh, my husband doesn't have to know about this, right?" Shivering, clingy, hopeless, she felt herself in a position of utter struggle. "He's a king. I have plenty of gold to spend here. We can go all day, I just need to know that he won't have to know about it."

Lazily spread out on a long couch, Lethe's holes dripped with cum, ass and pussy well loosened up and fucked, and the eager Laguz gave a lazy, slow tongue bathing to the dick that had broken her in. She was almost serene as she lapped at the shaft, offering it a careful praise that didn't get too impassioned or crazy. She'd already enjoyed that when he fucked her, and she knew once she got taken up to a room she could unfurl and get crazy again, but some breaks were nice, she just felt the best way to spend those breaks was still getting some more black dick.

Corrin and Elise both held tight to each other, the sisters nervous and uncertain as they beheld it all, not sure what to make of them. Camilla strode back toward them from the desk, and Elise began to fumble through attempts at speaking, before Corrin pierced through her own confusion to ask, "Where did you bring us?"

"It's a brothel," Camilla said, as if that weren't obvious. She smiled brightly. "It's one of my new favorite locations. Instead of hiring women for men to have sex with, they have a staff of hung black men for women to come pay for the privilege of enjoying. Selena told me about this place. She says her mother told her about it, which is so unbelievably hot, and you should really hear her stories about how she and her mother enjoy black men together. But for today, I decide I wanted to share with the two people I love most in the world my love of black men. That's my two darling sisters." She pulled them both into a smothering hug, their faces flush into her chest as they felt the tight, almost possessive touch wear them down.

In hindsight, the sisters should have seen this coming. Camilla's affections for black men were so wide spread that not only did they knew about it, but it was common knowledge across Nohr and right into Hoshido, too. She'd only grown more voracious when Selena, her retainer, arrived, and the two began to bond over their love of black men.

"So you want us to have sex for your birthday?" Elise finally spat out, confessed as could be, but the nervous heat didn't really stop her from being ushered toward the room Camilla had rented, the eldest sister simply dangling a key in front of them in response to questions. She wasn't wasting a second on anything that wasn't action, and she had good reason to for how expensive things could be around here.

Not that Camilla was sparing a single gold piece of expense.

When they stepped into the room, it confirmed their suspicions. Lying on the bed, a naked black man relaxed, his huge cock standing rigid and pointing right at the ceiling. Corrin and Elise didn't know what to make of it, but they could feel their legs grow weak at the sight. They had walked in on Camilla getting fucked by black men before. Even had faint little curiosities themselves. But it was different to see a free, rock hard cock standing so ready and so eager, one meant for them.

"For my birthday, I want my sisters' virginities to be taken by a black man. Giving black cock a chance is the greatest gift either of you could offer me." She stood behind them, arms wrapped around them as she guided them forward. There wasn't much time or patience for any of this as she urged the man to stand before them.

Down to their knees the two younger sisters went. Camilla remained upright, her hands in the girls' hair as she leaned in to kiss the man. "I want the two of you to learn how to suck black cock together," she cooed. "I'll join you soon, but I want to make sure you learn, and I don't want to steal all the fun."

Faced with the intimidating sight of a meaty cock standing hard at attention before them, neither girl knew what to say, but the hands on the backs of their heads were insistent. Corrin took the lead, hoping she could help make this smoother for Elise, as she ran her tongue in a broad lick along the thick shaft. It was a bold move, and she found herself surprised by how much the shivers ran down her body, but she gave another lick. Then another. She started growing bold, settling into a strange groove as she gave up a little more each time, was tense rise of heat hitting her as she started exploring deeper into this, not entirely certain how to feel about it, but ready to keep seeking it out.

Elise watched Corrin lick along the shaft, and found her own courage grow, leaning forward to plant kisses onto it as she fell into her own groove. She wanted to do her part, surprised by how ready she was, by how receptive her thoughts suddenly were to this all. "You feel so warm, mister," Elise whined, pushing her tongue out and trying to match Corrin's motions as she leaned into this, too. It was a lot, but she found herself lit up by the possibilities of giving in to it, not entirely certain how to open up to this all, but she knew she wanted it. Every lick was a chance to show off how ready she was, how mature she was. Having sex was a big deal, and she knew it.

The man groaned into his kiss with Camilla, who was so proud of how her sisters started working. she benefited from it with the kisses, but a growing hunger inside of her certainly felt ready and steady. "You girls are going to love black dick. Just think about how amazing this dick is going to feel inside of your pussies."

"I don't see any condoms around here," Corrin noted, surprised by the thought.

"Oh, you silly girl. Black men never wear condoms when they fuck us. Don't ever let one hear you say something so foolish again." Camilla 'punished' Corrin by shoving her face forward, making her suck the big cock into her mouth. "We respect black men, and let them fuck us bareback, no matter the consequences. Understood? Elise, how about you?"

"I'll respect black men and let them have sex with me bareback," Elise whined. She didn't even know what 'bareback' meant, but as she lapped at his cock, she found herself not quite able to care. She was happy to keep going, watching as Corrin sucked him down and eagerly awaiting the inevitable turn of her own soon to come. As Corrin was eased back, Camilla did indeed push the little blonde down the dick, and she opened her mouth wide to try and take it all. Elise wanted to do her part, even as she shook under the surprise of it all, a stormy rush of heat pushing her to keep going. So eager to please Camilla, Elise even pushed further, taking the dick down too deep, feeling it hit the back of her throat.

She recoiled in surprise as she choked loudly, and Camilla remarked, "You girls will love choking on black dick one day. But let's take it a bit at a time." She helped guide them to keep sucking him off, easing them to worship his cock with broad strokes of their tongue, urging them to take alternate between turns of taking him into their mouths, training both girls in the art of sucking cock. It kept her absolutely certain they were virgins, which sweetened the pot significantly as she cooed, "You're going to take two princesses' cherries. And then, for good measure, pound an experience black dick-loving slut. Isn't that perfect?"

"I'm going to cum if you keep talking like that," he groaned. His cock was already aching under all this attention from two pretty girls, but Camilla's seductive everything was driving him mad. Fortunately, Camilla was ready for that reality, drawing back and tugging her clothes off, stripping bare so quickly that neither sister knew how to respond to the sudden presence of a nude Camilla shoving in between them, spreading her plush tits apart and wrapping them around the black cock before her. She wasted no time in starting up at the pleasure, working along his shaft with her chest to finish him off.

"I want to let them see how much black cocks can cum without scaring them, so you can finish all over my tits," she explained, biting her lip as she stared up at them. "Does black cock taste good, girls?"

Eager replies in the affirmative brought a big smile to Camilla's face, watching her sisters try not to get overtly slutty, but it was a losing battle, and she knew they'd accept it soon enough. For now, she did her part to give in to this all, embracing the feelings and letting them get worked up watching her go, letting them ache for more of what she offered. Camilla was unashamed, forward, winding him up and working to finish him off as the three sisters buzzed with united joy together.

When he came, it was all over her tits, true to expectation and excitement. No shame, no restraint. Just a big, gooey mess painting all over her tits and providing Camilla with a joy she was far too vocal to resist. She moaned loudly for him, a writhing mess aching under the wild joy of giving in. "Clean my breasts off," she moaned, looking down at her sisters as she drew back. She didn't even bother guiding them by the backs of their heads. "You earned this even more than I did, and I want you to enjoy it." She let them in, and both Elise and Corrin threw themselves at the opportunity.

Ready, greedy licks along the tops of Camilla's ample chest brought both girls into a focus they could enjoy, paying ample praise to their older sister's ample chest. They were so ready to please, throwing themselves forward to clean up the mess made of her, moaning out in joy and heat under this delight, tending to everything she wanted from them and providing her with a thankful show of affection. It was going to pale in comparison to what was to follow, though.

"Elise, I want you to go first," Camilla said, taking her youngest sister by the hand and guiding her onto the bed. "You can snuggle up against me while you lose your virginity. I want to be there for it, okay?"

"O-okay," Elise said. She looked at the man's cock again. "Am I old eno--"

"Of course you are," Camilla said, cutting her off. "You're a woman now." Was she? It didn't matter; Camilla was in control now, and she called shots with absolute certainty. "Woman enough to learn the joys of black cock, certainly." She lay on the bed, pulling Elise on top of her with the sweet blonde's face buried down into her plush bosom, snuggling her in and preparing Elise for what was to come. It was hard for Elise not to feel comfortable as she nestled into Camilla's chest. It always felt so nice there. So warm. So loving. To lose herself here was pure ecstasy. She tugged at Elise's clothes, partially disrobing her, getting her panties out of the way and tugging her dress up to expose her slim hips and cute butt to the man soon to claim her.

Coming up from behind, the man was patient and slow in how he approached this. Elise's petite body presented a few challenges that Camilla's more ample form didn't, and her being a virgin added to the pressures. "Let me know if I go too fast," he said as he placed his hands onto her slim hips, ready to take this slow, guiding his cock up against her entrance and starting slowly at this. It was a little bit of restraint and sense before things got out of hand.

But as the fat cock head pierced Elise and claimed her virginity, it didn't feel like sense was going to be there. Her hymen had broke during horseback riding lessons, but the tightness was there, an unprepared hole suddenly taking the full brunt of a girthy, ample, black shaft that could make an experienced, size-loving woman like Camilla lose all sense. It was a whole lot more than Elise was built to take on her first time, but ti didn't matter, as her moans rose sharply and she found herself in such a sudden position of complete panic. This was a lot, and she wasn't able to really argue against it.

"It's so big!" she whined, her voice high as a tea kettle's screech as she felt the steady thrusts pump into her, the careful motions and hungry indulgences of a man claiming her virginity leaving her head to spin. Elise didn't know what to say or how to feel, as she clung tighter to Camilla and buried her face into her tits, trying hard to keep herself together and not completely lose all sense and control. It was a tall order, all the taller for how much she burned under this ecstasy, but Elise was prepared to do what she could, prepared to, against all odds and sense, control herself. "I'm a big gir--a woman. I can take this."

"Yes, you can. You sweet thing." Camilla ran her fingers through Elise's hair as she encouraged her to handle the thrusts, as the man fed more cock into her slick, tight hole, loosening her up for the first time and treating Elise to pleasures a lot more demanding than she was ready for. This was not the birthday activity that Elise thought she'd be sharing with Camilla, but as the pleasures began to take her, Elise found that she liked it this way, and in turn, that desire kept Camilla delighted. Overseeing her youngest sister losing her virginity to a hung black man was one of those once in a lifetime joys that Camilla knew was a proper birthday treat, something well worth all the excess and desire pushing on harder.

Peppy squeals of shocked pleasure and wild passion kept Elise in a strange position, as she tried to deal with all the things challenging her while utterly failing to keep her head on straight. The growing fire and excitement of being fucked steadily compromised Elise's thoughts, kept her needy and hungry, delving deeper into the swells of lust and heat that kept her losing all control, stumbling deeper into things that spilled further and further away from sense. She knew only to keep going, pressing back to meet these thrusts, starting to work at the pleasure, too, as she let herself give in. "It feels really good," she whimpered.

Quicker thrusts challenged Elise harder, brought her a whole lot more excitement and heat to try and deal with. Elise didn't know how to deal with any of it, trying her best to handle what was rapidly becoming almost a bit too sensible and normal now. The emotions that hit her all felt like a little bit too much, but its excesses demanded something from her that she felt ready to lean into, giving in firmly and finding that the more she got this, the more readily she could take it. "It... It's fitting. Your black cock is fitting inside of my tight pussy! I can take it! Camilla, I can take it!"

Corrin watched in awe art the sight of her little sister taking on the thrusts. The huge cock went inside of her, and if Elise could handle it, surely Corrin could, too. And yet she had no idea how Elise was taking it, left aching an shivering, slowly peeling off her own clothes as she found that she was giving up way too readily to the mere sight of this, to the steadily growing arousal inside of her that had her leaning into the deep end, accepting the chaos and finding that she loved this all a little bit too much.

Elise's bolder, hotter moans reached their peak, threatening to boil over as she gave in to this. It was a lot to handle, and as she felt more and more cock fill her, she discovered that handling all of it was well within her power, although a bit over the fucking line as things went. Fitful, desperate, she tried her best to keep herself under control, but she was absolutely not prepared to hold back what took her by storm. It was excessive, strange, and absolutely too good to believe, moans rising through her as she allowed herself to lean into this all, taking it on hard.

"I-I think I'm about to cum." Elise had masturbated before. She knew what orgasms were. This felt like something well beyond a mere orgasm, as the pulse of raw heat pushed her limits and demanded from her something so reckless and so merciless that it was too much to believe. She came her brains out, unraveling at the seams amid senseless squeals of joy, a pleasure and a heat so reckless that she didn't understand any of it, but it didn't matter. She lost herself to all of it, a hopeless, gasping wreck whose body thrashed as she took her first unprotected creampie, nearly cumming again from the raw joy and excitement it all. She was powerless now, finding that the pleasures burned her up just right, and fueled her need for even more.

"You did so well," Camilla said, guiding Elise up to kiss her. "Now hold tight, okay? You're going to have more cock, but Corrin needs to enjoy herself too, doesn't she?"

Elise nodded slowly. "Thank you." She looked back over her shoulder. "And thank you, too."

He was already pulling out, already eyeing the white haired princess in need a good blacking, too, and Corrin was startled by how strongly the emotions swelled through her. She didn't even wait for Camilla to come around and guide her into a position, lying on her back and inviting him on. "I'm ready," Corrin said. She didn't need much more than that, body tense, thoughts hopeful. She spread her legs out a bit, and invited him to take her missionary style, prepared to open up to the complete madness of what was to come.

Eagerly the man pushed on top of her, guiding his cock into her pussy, and knowing what Elise could handle, he was a bit more forceful with Corrin, sinking a bit rougher and deeper into her on his first stroke, which drew a vocal cry from Corrin a lot louder than most of the noises she'd made of late. The flare of passion and heat struck her hard, the pleasure rising through her body as she found herself taken by the sudden joy of being filled. Her hands tightened against him, and Corrin found herself right where she wanted to be, moans burning through her as she opened up to him.

Steady thrusts started up on the middle sister, who had grown so wet and needy watching Elise get fucked. She was even more receptive, even more slick, even more ready for this. He took advantage of it, and Camilla was happy to watch a moment, amid caresses and kisses to Elise's head, before she slipped in to take charge on watching her other sister get blacked. Coming up from behind the man, she pressed her tits against his back, hugging him from behind as she peered over his shoulder.

"You look so happy," Camilla moaned, delighted to see Corrin in such a state, her heart warmed over by it. "Doesn't black cock feel amazing?"

"I love it," Corrin moaned, twisting under the delight of feeling confident thrusts fill her up. She didn't know how to contain her excitement at the feelings that pushed her limits. Byleth was in a state of dizzy joy as she took this all on, as the ecstasy rose through her body and she opened up to all of it. Molten passion kept her completely hopeless, kept her learning the deeper desires and joys she was completely unable to resist. Back and forth motions of her hips met all these feverish feelings, trying to hold on to things that simply wouldn't let up on her. Deeper she gave in, moaning louder, embracing passion and ultimately coming apart at the seams.

Corrin wasn't usually a loud girl. When Elise squealed her way through getting blacked, it made sense. But as Corrin wound up to be as vocal and as helpless, Camilla knew that she really was on to something in sharing her love of black dick with her sisters. Corrin's composure broke, and she opened up to the pleasures too, just as needy, just as hopeless. she craved these feelings, and she didn't seem capable of arguing against all of them, desire pulsing across her veins and pulling her into the deep end. "Keep going, keep fucking her," Camilla moaned. "I want you to make this special. Corrin is very dear to me." She began to squirm down his body in turn, wanting to push harder, wanting to seek out even more and make sure she gave him everything she could muster.

Camilla did love both her sisters equally, but where she gave her support to Elise, she knew Corrin could handle everything herself, she wanted to instead help Corrin get the biggest load blown inside of her that she possibly could. She sank low and pushed her face into the man's ass, indulging in another one of her favorite positions, certain she could make him cum harder into her sister if her tongue worked its magic. And oh what magic Camilla worked; as her tongue worked in broad sweeps of adoring delight across his ass hole, Camilla could feel his thrusts pick up, his ass getting shoved back into her face in shows of reckless greed and delight. It was exactly what Camilla wanted to feel, knowing she had him on the right path now.

The tongue slithering against the man's asshole brought on waves of fitful, desperate heat that kept the thrusts pounding on hard, coaxing more noise and panic from Corrin as Camilla did her duty as a good sister in helping her through her first time. Every caress and kiss against his ass hole was certainly Camilla's shameless love of black men's asses, sure, but it had the intention of bringing a bigger, gooier creampie for Corrin in the end, a selfless and shameless push into all the pleasures and passions rising up hotter inside her. She had to walk the line, trying to bring a satisfaction to the forefront that could satisfy everything all at once. Camilla saw it as of the utmost importance to find that balance and strike a groove they could all enjoy.

"I can't believe he likes this so much, but keep doing it. He's fucking me so hard!" Corrin couldn't believe the emotions pushing her to the limit, couldn't believe how good it felt to completely collapse until the wild panic and sensation of giving in so thoroughly. She was a mess, a hopeless wreck thoroughly done for and scrambling to find even the slightest shred of control to take hold of her. It was too much, and she did her best with it all, plunged into a weird state of foggy, clumsy delight that kept her giving in. She was fitful, hopeless, gasping out in desperate joy as the pleasures hit her square-on and induced feelings of fiery delight so powerful that she didn't know how to deal with all of them, she just knew she needed to burn.

The climax that rushed through Corrin's body was so much more ferocious than she knew how to handle, her thrashing, twisting body struggling to make sense now of all the feelings storming through her as she let go. Her pussy clenched down around the meaty cock pounding down into her. As he came deep inside of her slick, waiting hole, the reckless, messy pulse of ecstasy proved every bit as satisfying and as draining as she could have imagined. Corrin didn't have a prayer of handling all these searing emotions pushing her limits, and she found herself in a weird way right where she needed to be. Full, elated, slumped down on his lap as Camilla drew back.

"You can kiss my sisters a moment, I'll be back shortly." Camilla drew away, watching as Elise crawled over and the girls both started to lose their first kisses to the man who had taken their virginity. She left them to the affection, kisses against their lips winding the sisters up with a heat and a fire much more ferocious than either girl wanted to hold back from. They were hungry, eager, lit up by passion and ferocious desire, a need to succumb that took them both by storm.

Elise crawled in, whining, "Did I do well? Am I able to pleasure you like a woman can?"

"You did great," the man told her, happily meeting her kiss, still buried inside of Corrin as the middle sister rocked against him, grinding up on him with the most shameless excitement and desire she could muster, trying to keep herself on track and seek out the passions that took her so strongly. They were both dizzy and smitten with their new black lover, with the man who had taken their virginity, focused on him to a point that neither was really sure how to embrace, but they both wanted it too badly to resist.

Camilla didn't take too long to come back. she tried to; her own ravenous desire to get fucked had to stand against how much she wanted to let her sisters have a good time with the man who'd deflowered them, but as much as she wanted to let them enjoy some time to make out with him, Camilla didn't have that kind of control. She came swiftly back to the room with another black man on each arm. "I brought you girls something," she said, cooing in sweet appreciation of what was to come. Two naked, eager black men stood there, looking at the two inexperienced girls on the bed. "I know it's my birthday, but nothing could make me happier than sharing this with you."

Elise and Corrin both pulled away from the man, leaving Camilla free to get at him, while two more men advanced upon them. The sisters were startled, eager, thrown by just how hotly the excitement began to creep up through their bodies. They could feel a temptation swell through them, and as they so readily switched off to be enjoyed new black men, they fell deeper into every desire and impulse that took them. They were about to take the plunge into everything they knew Camilla wanted, and maybe more.

Camilla took the lead, still. she was the experienced older sister who knew her way around everything and knew exactly how she wanted to get fucked, down on her hands and knees on the bed with wild slams into her ready, desperate pussy from behind. A good, primal doggy style pounding was the very essence of what Camilla needed most in life, jerking back and forth to seek out the reckless treatment and the wild, throbbing pulses of bliss hitting her. "That's it. That's perfect. Take me." Pushing back against him with the greed and the fever she knew would set her aflame, Camilla focused on getting pounded as raw as she could.

After fucking her little sisters, he was happy to have Camilla herself down on all fours, her round ass pressing back against his lap, urging him to keep hammering into her without sense or control, unrestrained desire keeping him hammering faster back and forth. Leaning over her and grabbing hold of her tits, he fondled her ,feeling her full body and her plump, ready form, indulging harder in the possibilities and the excitements that kept him pushing on. He didn't hold back anything he threw himself into, deepening the passions and the lusts burning up inside him. He was ready to give Camilla everything she wanted, groaning, "Happy birthday," as he threw himself into the utter ferocity and fever of pure ecstasy.

Burning with a desire to prove she was all grown up and able to handle even the formidable endowments of black men, Elise hammered up and down the cock of the man before her, riding him cowgirl style with an utterly shameless intention of proving that she was able to handle it. "Look, I'm taking your big, black cock all the way inside!" she squealed, knowing she was probably pushing her body too hard in the way she rode him and threw herself into the deep end, but it felt like the only possible way for Elise to express the emotions setting her aflame from within, throwing herself into reckless, shameless ecstasy as she abandoned anything even vaguely resembling restraint.

"You're doing great," the man groaned, watching her ride him and smiling bright at the sight of her in such a wild, feverish state of excitement. Elise was so needy, so peppy, and her brightness was a natural warming factor for the man sitting there watching her go, happy to relax and wind down as he let this happen. Elise did her best in handling his formidable cock, and as she fucked herself loose atop him and did everything she could to make him feel good, and so far she was killing it.

Wrapping her limbs around the man who held her upright and fucked her senseless, Corrin wasn't able to do much more than cry out in surprise, panic swelling through her body, moans catching in her throat as she got used and filled harder. Words felt like an aimless, distant thing she wasn't capable of in this dizzy state, heaving back and forth under the pressure and weight of getting pushed to the edge. Its wildest excesses were overbearing, wicked, and yet everything that Corrin wanted and needed, keeping her jerking back and forth to embrace the weird pleasures and passions that kept her leaning into the chaos.

"More," was all she could spit out. Her voice managed to express that much, even if she was in way over the confused passions and heats that she struggled to deal with, burning under the haze and the confusion that kept her so deep under. The drunk, feverish joy of letting go was something truly beautiful, coming on stronger as she threw herself into this, back and forth under the weight of hopeless ecstasy. It didn't stop, and she found that she was happier with each twisting second to keep throwing into it.

The sisters didn't stay in these positions for too long; Camilla had asked the men she brought in to work the girls into a mating press before long, and she didn't need to do much to convince the man fucking her to do the same, pinning her down to the bed between Elise and Corrin, whose hands she happily took as she moaned, "We're going to do this together." Her chest tightened with joy. It was about to happen.

What 'this' was seemed a little beyond either sister as they got pounded down into, drilled harder into by black men who had their legs up in the air, stuffing their princess pussies with dick and treating them to pleasures like nothing they had ever imagined before. It was a lot, but Camilla was there to help them along, to help them get bred. She'd taken this trip with that intention, and when she suspected her sisters would be tagging along, she decided that Elise and Corrin would not only get blacked, but also be knocked up beside her, the most perfect and beautiful way for all of them to celebrate their love together. Camilla was certain of it, and prepared to do anything to make sure they gave in to it together.

Unwitting surrender and gasping in joy as they got pounded raw, Corrin and Elise simply accepted the treatment, struggling and aching under the joy of pure sensation, letting go of all the emotions and the desires she let go of completely. The thrill of letting go was only getting messier, and with wild, hopeless ecstasy, their moans grew noisier, greedier, thrown into a joy and a hunger of completely letting go, pleasure pushing them hard over the edge. Satisfying, reckless orgasms drove the girls mad, Camilla loudest of all as she shouted, "Cum inside of us!" as she thrashed under the wild fever and ecstasy, a pleasure pushing her hard over the edge, reckless passion driving her mad.

The sisters all got creampied side by side. It was Camilla's greatest fantasies coming to life, a reckless unraveling pushing her hard into a state of pure oblivion, and she didn't know how she could control any of this. It was too much happening at once, the pleasure and the want driving her wild as she savoured the space between them, thrown into ecstasy beyond sense. It was too much, and its wildest, harshest excess left her feeling incredible as she got pumped full of cum, as the girls behind her gave in utterly to the desire and lost themselves.

Tugging them both in to nestle against her, Camilla held her sisters close. "Happy birthday," both sighed in dreamy, airy expressions of joy, while Camilla cooed under their affection. Kisses praised her, driven now by a thankfulness that she understood to be the fullest expression of their love for her.

"I'll eat the cum out of your pussies when we're finished, my darlings," she moaned. "But we have so many more hours of black cock to enjoy together, and hopefully, many more days of it. You both love black cock now, don't you?"

"I can't get enough," Elise confessed.

Corrin couldn't help but agree. "It's so good."

"Then I think we'll be spending much more time together."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
